


Ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

by Codango



Series: Sitting in the street [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Sexual Tension, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 21:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2362493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codango/pseuds/Codango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamazaki Sousuke stood in the dimly lit hall. He was wearing Samezuka’s full warmup suit, and Makoto was suddenly very conscious that he himself was only in his competition legskins. And dripping all over the floor.</p><p>“Done enjoying the cherry blossoms so soon?” The taller boy crossed his arms and smirked. “You’ve been giggling all the way down the hall.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ch-ch-ch-ch-cherry bomb!

**Author's Note:**

> Post S2Ep13, so mild spoilers. Also, I'm fairly confident the pool shown at the end was Samezuka Academy's, but good lord, please let me know if it wasn't. I'll adjust the story to be accurate. Thanks!

Makoto couldn’t stop smiling.

Of course Rin would figure out a way for everyone to swim in a pool — a heated pool — filled with cherry blossoms. A high schooler with Olympic dreams? A simple challenge like that didn’t stand a chance.

He couldn’t help it. Makoto laughed out loud, alone in an empty hall on the way to Samezuka Academy’s showers. He’d left before the others — had to get home to watch the twins — but the sound of his friends splashing around in the pink blossoms followed him down the hall.

Haru and he had made up, apologized ( _apologized!_ ) to each other, Haru had a new goal in life, Makoto could give himself over to all the excitement he’d been hiding about his own dreams, and he’d just swam in a flower-filled pool, with all his friends, and _god, I won’t stop smiling ever_.

And he laughed again, because that was _ridiculous_ , but Makoto just felt so damn good right now—

“Tachibana.”

Later that evening, Makoto would recall this moment and marvel at the way his skin instantly reacted to that voice. But for right now, he shivered and stopped moving. Turned around. And swallowed hard.

Yamazaki Sousuke stood in the dimly lit hall. He was wearing Samezuka’s full warmup suit, and Makoto was suddenly _very_ conscious that he himself was only in his competition legskins. And dripping all over the floor.

“Done enjoying the cherry blossoms so soon?” The taller boy crossed his arms and smirked. “You’ve been giggling all the way down the hall.”

Makoto flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Gave a nervous chuckle and promptly wanted to die. “Aha. Well, I’ve… I’ve got to babysit tonight. So… yeah, the blossoms were great!” He clutched the towel around his neck, willing himself to calm down. _What the hell, Makoto? It’s Sousuke, it’s fine, can you please relax?_ “Really lovely!”

Sousuke walked closer, and Makoto forced himself not to step backward. “Chalk that up to another dream fulfilled for Rin.” He grinned, and Makoto’s mouth dropped open a bit. “He’s always wanted to swim in cherry blossoms.”

 _Say something. Converse. This is normal._ “I… I wonder how he got permission to open the roof like that?” Makoto asked. “It’ll be awful to clean up. And the filters will have to be changed.”

Sousuke shrugged, and Makoto felt his blush heighten. Those goddamn shoulders. “Rin’ll work hard to clean it up. But you can bet he’s not thinking about that now.”

“Ha! Right! Of course not.” Makoto couldn’t stop himself, he _had_ to back up. He angled himself toward the showers again. “You should go jump in! The others are all still there, and it’s really fun.” He tried for a confident smile. “Everyone should get to experience a pool full of cherry blossoms at least once.”

Sousuke just looked at him. Then took a couple steps closer.

Makoto held his breath. Couldn’t have stopped staring into those blue-green eyes if he’d wanted to.

He let out a soft gasp as Sousuke plucked something from his hair.

“Nah.” Sousuke held up a pink petal as he walked away. “I’m good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> [@codango](http://codango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr
> 
> [Marcella Christie](http://marcellachristie.com/) for my alter ego


End file.
